


Teasing the Pleasure

by intortus



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intortus/pseuds/intortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's and Daniel's first actual date, completely non-SSR related but still quite exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing the Pleasure

Peggy’s heart raced. She tried to calm herself and inhaled, before raising her fist to knock on the door. She paused for a moment. If this were combat, there would have been a hole in the door already. But her fist still suspended in mid-air, she slowly exhaled and gathered all her courage. She knocked.   
She heard a shuffling on the other side, following by a clicking, then the door opened. “Hello”, Daniel said, smiling nervously. They briefly hugged, feeling a slight electric crackling in the air.   
“Would you like something to drink?” Daniel asked, as they passed through the dim cavern-like hallway into the candle-lit living room.   
“I’d love to,” Peggy replied, as she took the seat Daniel offered to her. He walked over to the sideboard and presented a bottle to her;   
“Modeste Placide de Saguenay?” he asked.   
“Avec plaisir.” Peggy smiled, the flickering candle glinting in her eyes.   
Daniel uncorked the bottle and poured her a glass of wine, before moving on to his own glass.   
***  
Peggy felt a bit light-headed. They had spent an hour talking, during which she had hardly noticed the effect of the bottle of wine, which now stood empty on the sideboard. Next to it, she noticed a chess set.   
“How about a game of chess?” she asked with a smirk. “The winner gets to pick the next bottle of wine.”  
“Alright then,” Daniel agreed, though something in her suggestion seemed suspicious as he wasn’t quite sure if she was talking about wine. He attempted to get up, but before he could move, Peggy had already sprung from her seat and brought the chess set over to their table. She continued to unpack and set up the board.   
***  
It was an exciting game. Several times, as their hands almost touched, the air was laden with static. Eventually, Peggy made her final move and smirked.   
“Check mate”.   
Daniel found himself in a predicament. His heart skipped a beat. He had definitely lost the game and wasn’t quite sure what to expect next.   
Neither was Peggy, but she gathered her courage,   
“I’ll be right back”, she said, disappearing into the next room.   
Daniel stood up and walked over to the canopy bed. Just as he was about to sit down, Peggy emerged from the other room. She had exchanged her dress for a semi-transparent kimono, under which she was wearing only her underwear. Despite her confident demeanor, her heart was racing in her chest as she approached Daniel.   
“Wow”, he said, as she softly put her arms around his shoulders, sliding off his jacket. The tension was becoming unbearable. She finally gave in, approaching his lips with hers. As they met, they had their eyes closed, fully concentrating on the entanglement of their tongues. Peggy slowed moved her tipped tongue in circles around his, and he followed her lead. Sometimes they changed direction, sometimes they slowly and very softly sucked in their tongues deeper. Their hands were carefully exploring each other’s backs and sides. After what seemed like minutes, Peggy carefully stopped, only to softly take his lower lip into hers for a moment and then start kissing again. The butterflies in her stomach were tingling, as she felt his wet, strong tongue encircling hers softly, twisting and turning.   
While their lips were locked, Daniel pulled on the string that closed her kimono, slowly opening it. Simultaneously, Peggy helped Daniel out of his shirt, their tongues only briefly breaking apart as she slid it over his head. Their kiss intensified, as the heat rose between them and their bodies were pressed against each other. They continued undressing each other like this until they both stood naked before each other, only to lower themselves onto the bed.   
They continued kissing, while their hands explored each other’s bare bodies. Eventually Peggy lay on her back, while Daniel help himself up above her. They exchanged a passionate look, and Daniel began softly but firmly kissing her cheeks, then her neck, then her shoulders. He continued downwards through the center of her torso, carefully avoiding the temptation of her voluminous breasts. She moaned, quietly begging him to move on to her most gentle zones. But he took his time, teasing the inevitable for as long as he could. His lips moved down towards her belly button, only to move upwards again slowly. This time he finally closed in on her breasts, first at their base, then at their outside, going in circles slowly around, until he finally reach the nipple. The tip of his tongue was now drawing circles around and around her nipple, in the small area where the skin becomes softer.   
Finally, as the teasing became almost unbearable, his tongue gently touched her nipple, carefully circling. As Peggy’s breathing intensified, he raised his head to meet her gaze, deserting her breasts and closing in on her lips again. As their tongues began circling once again, they slowly changed positions. Now it was Peggy who returned the favor, her lips gently and strongly kissing their way around his upper body—his lips, his cheeks, his chin, his neck, his ears, and downward towards his chest. She followed his lead and teased him just as much as she had teased him, always circling around his chest, and eventually reaching his nipple. His breathing sharpened as her lips carefully touched the soft skin, gently sucking and licking.   
After a while, she moved away from his chest, further downward, exploring his soft stomach with her lips. Just as she was about to reach his crotch, she looked up and met his gaze, half seeking permission, half teasing. He responded by mumbling “me first”, and they swapped places once again. This time, Daniel’s lips only very briefly met her before they continued kissing their way downwards, first around the soft area under her breasts, then very, very slowly yet firmly down the center of her stomach. When he reached her belly button, he went around it – drew circles around it, slowly and steady. Peggy was almost going insane with anticipation, begging for him to finally reach the hot center between her legs. But it was only after several excursions around her lower stomach that he closed in. He briefly looked at her, the imploring look on her face the only confirmation he needed. With his hands, he carefully pulled apart her legs—only to begin kissing her inner thighs, working his way up from bottom to top. Once again he was closing in, noticing the shivering anticipation in Peggy as he got closer and closer to the center of the heat. Finally, as he kissed the soft skin where her torso met her leg, his right hand exposed her most sensitive area and he began carefully circling it with his tongue, starting very softly and hardening his tongue as Peggy twitched and groaned. He stopped and took it between his lips instead, gently circling and sucking, until he eventually started circling it with his tongue again. His ever changing, slow-and-fast, soft-and-hard rhythms were driving Peggy crazy; she moaned and her entire body arced as she was exploding with pleasure. She breathed heavily, and turning her attention to Daniel, said “my turn!”


End file.
